


Holiday Spirit

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time for the Seaview and it's crew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Spirit

Captain's Log

I have always found that Christmas can be very exciting for when it comes to receiving gifts from families and friends.

This year is very special for the reason's, I have a son and wife to be a part of the holiday season. And most important the Seaview will be home for the next two weeks. Admiral Nelson decided that it was high time the crew has a special Christmas holiday after the past few months of rough missions.

Our previous mission could of been deadly, if for the fact that I and the others were able to beat the Russian sub from playing a cat and mouse game. And for the reason the renegade sub were stealing missiles from the silo's that were placed years ago by ONI and Admiral Nelson.

In a few minutes after I am done with this log, I will be heading on out to meet up with most of the command staff for dinner and drinks at the Institute's banquet hall to celebrate the holiday.

But first I need to make sure that my wife Rose Marie will meet me with a special present for Admiral Nelson, since it's his birthday as well. # 68 for Admiral Nelson, for which he will be extremely grateful coming from all of his friends and family, and most of all the crew of the Seaview.

//////////

30 minutes later with having to change into my full dress uniform, I see that Rose Marie wearing the beautiful red dress I have ever seen her wear, along with wearing her curly, black hair up in a bun.

"Lee, I see you finally made it, I was beginning to think, that your going to be really late for the Admiral Birthday party." She replied with a grin.

"I Know!, I was having a hard time getting into my uniform, since I have been over doing it with too many calories of late." He tells her while moving inside of the banquet hall filled with all kinds of Christmas decorations.

"I must say the Institute's staff did an outstanding job this year!" Rose Marie stated. 

"I agree." Moving to look for there table.

Lee Crane and his wife walked over slowly noticing that everyone was already seated at the table, filled with all kinds of goodies for the holiday season.

Lee and Rose Marie, had the chance to catch up with everyone at the table, even though Lee has been with the command staff a long time serving on the Seaview. 

Admiral Nelson was having a wonderful time, along with all of the Christmas/birthday presents that were placed around the huge Christmas tree in the hall. The Admiral and his wife having to be talking about the Institute's newest sister ships to the Seaview. He had mention that the Sea Angel and Tiger Rose would be leaving soon for there first missions testing all of there equipment before heading on out to sea.

It's been his dream to have the Seaview, and now his latest dreams to finally come true.

Lee and Rose Marie having to walk over to speak with the Admiral to give him a very special Christmas, handing him an envelope to be used for himself, his wife and most of all for the Institute's science projects.

He goes to open the envelope to find a Cashier's check for one million dollars from Rose Marie's special bonus account having to developed many of the science projects for ONI, Naval department and the Institute most of all.

Admiral Nelson didn't know what to say after receiving a most beautiful gift from Lee and Rose Marie. He gets up from his seat to hug the both of them, as with his wife Sylian having tears in her eyes.

Lee and his wife goes to wish everyone Merry Christmas, before going onto the dance floor, as the host asked everyone to come up to dance for the special holiday event/combined birthday for Admiral Harriman Nelson.

While they were on the dance floor, Lee noticed that Commander Chip Morton and his wife Connie finally arrived for the special celebration.

All in all it was a wonderful evening, as Lee was telling his wife Rose Marie at there beach house. As it was late since it was now after midnight, as it's now Christmas.

Rose comes over to her husband, after checking with there son William in the nursery.

She decides to give her husband Lee Crane his Christmas present that was outside in the harbor. She goes to give the keys to him, as he asks "What's this, Rose?" Holding up the keys in front of her.

"It's your new yacht also name the Seaview, waiting in the harbor for you to take her out sailing. She moves up to kiss her husband on his waiting lips.

"Merry Christmas, my darling husband! And in the meantime she goes to remove his jacket, along with pulling out his tie from around his collar.

"Is this your way of telling me, that you love me a great deal Rose?" While grinning from ear to ear with his wife's attention.

"Of course! As she goes to remove the belt bucket as well on his uniform pant.....

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I have always loved Christmas.


End file.
